Bread
Bread is one of the competitors on the object reality show called Object Invasion. He is currently on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. Appearance Bread resembles a brown baguette. Changes Episodes 1-2 His bottom was flat, he became lighter and his shading was moved to the full side rather than the bottom. Episode 3 You can now see slight holes in Bread, and the shading is now at the bottom, which has two lumps. He also has a slight gradient. Episode 4 Bread now has four lumps and now has a smoother bottom shape. The gradient is also gone. Episodes 5-6 The bottom lumps aren't as prominent and Bread's width has increased. Episode 7 - Current Bread is now saturated and his length has been shortened. Personality Bread comes off as being sarcastic to most people. He is extremely intelligent but lacks most physical strength due to not having arms. He is easily annoyed, either by incompetence of others, or others trying to prove him wrong. Coverage Invasion Peninsula In Blending the Consequences, Bread is told by Lamp to stand near a lake. Despite his annoyance at Lamp's presence, Bread happily complies to this, only to get kicked into the lake by Lamp. When forming the teams, he ends up on the MLG Gangsters. During the challenge, he scolds OJ for killing Skittle. The MLG Gangsters lose the challenge, and Bread and the rest of his team are up for elimination In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Bread is safe with 2 votes at the elimination. With the small amount of votes, he gets happy that he isn't disliked by the viewers a lot. When OJ is eliminated, iPad says that everyone will miss him, only for Bread to say he won't. Upon hearing that the challenge is a bowling challenge, Bread calls it boring. It is not seen how much bowling pins he knocked down, however, the deleted scenes show that Bread actually got a strike, despite only giving the ball a little push. In Chilled to the Bone, when Button panics at Deadpool's leg popping off, Bread explains to him that he was decaying because he was dead. In fact, Bread state's that he's never actually seen Deadpool alive. He explains this again when Lego sees what's happening to Deadpool. When Lego sadly walks away after thinking he knows nothing about his team, Bread seems concerned. Upon learning that iPad thought the Recovery Center was broken because he didn't turn it on, Bread asks why they joined his show. The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage lose the challenge, so Bread and the rest of the team are up for elimination again. In Never the Same, the exact amount of votes Bread received isn't shown, but he got the second least amount of votes on the team next to Dollar. When Ethan gets arrested, iPad asks what just happened. Bread says Ethan got arrested, followed by Lamp being sarcastic and telling him he went to a magical land. Bread asks him to die. When trying to think of a strategy to find Cup and Phone, Bread suggests to waiting to see what the other team does, follow them, and try to snatch them back. Dollar agrees to go through with his idea. When the SSOFs are running through the sewers, Bread gets carried by Jelly Bean. In Snow More Puns, Lamp announces that with Dollar being dead, he should be the new team captain. Bread asks why he should be the team captain and tells him not to be like OJ. Lamp tries insulting him saying that he stinks, which Bread replies to by asking what sort of insult that was and if he was in kindergarten. He then gets annoyed at Lamp's idea of not putting windows in their snow fort, and explains how they won't see anything and the fort will be easily destroyed. Lamp ignores the criticism and they go through with his plan. During the snowball fight, the SSOFs fort starts to collapse and Lamp gets worried, Bread sarcastically calls him a fearless leader. Having enough of his insults, Lamp throws Bread at the opposing team's fort. When their fort eventually collapses, Bread tells Lamp that he told him he would lose. Because they lost the snowball fight, Bread and his team is once again up for elimination. When the revived Dollar is informed his team lost, Bread blames Lamp, who kicks him into the lake again. In The Crate Outdoors, Bread is safe from elimination again, this time at the bottom four with 77 votes. He is happy when Lamp is eliminated, smirking at him before he's eliminated and also telling Jelly Bean how happy he is that he was gone. Jelly Bean then asks what he'll do now, since all he's done is complain about him. Bread tells her that the team will only do better and that Lamp was just a hindrance. When deciding on who's pushing the crates, Dollar assigns Bread to push a crate with W.A.W. When trying to think of the armless contestants will cross the gap, Dollar suggests Bread and Grapefruit holding onto his legs while he swung across. However, they both think this is disgusting and Grapefruit instead wrapping their legs around his like a pretzel. Bread tells Dollar that his idea was better. After pushing the crate to the end, Bread remarks on how surprisingly easy it was. In Evade from the Crowd, when iPad announces that the two teams will be splitting into three and that you couldn't switch teams, Bread seems annoyed. When his new team tries to think of a team name, they come up with the Winning Whales. Bread shows annoyance, saying he doesn't want to be associated with a massive fish. Glasses corrects him, saying that whales are mammals, but this gets him to glare at him. When the team tries to figure out where Ethan went, Pool suggests the forest due to being uncivilized, but Bread says that he would have to worry about the contestants finding him and that he could sneak around the areas. They instead go into the sewers, and Elastic Band complains about the smell. Bread tells them to calm down, but Glasses says that it was too dark. Bread realizes they forgot to bring flashlights and starts to curse. Later on, Glasses spots Phone and Cup and warns the team about them, but when they look, the two disappear. Bread scolds Glasses for startling them. The Winning Whales are later seen in the sewers (with flashlights this time) and bump into Dollar and Jelly Bean. Bread asks what they were doing there before his attention is brought to the Aquatic Avocados running past them with Ethan. Bread orders his team to try to get Ethan back (although this was in Grapefruit's voice so it may have not been intended to be him), but despite their efforts, the Winning Whales lose the challenge along with the Dreaming Dragons and are up for elimination. Bread receives no votes at the elimination. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Steaming Sandstorms of Rage Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Easily Annoyed Category:Characters Category:Winning Whales Category:Males Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Food Category:Fan Favs Category:Heroes Category:Bad